memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Elusive Salvation
| author = Dayton Ward | publisher =Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 26 April 2016 | pages = 385 | ISBN = ISBN 9781501111297 | date = 1845-1892 1951-1996 2283 }} Elusive Salvation is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Dayton Ward. It was released on 26 April 2016. Publisher's description From the back cover An all-new adventure from history's shadow! :The Arctic Circle, 1845: Escaping the tyranny under which their people have lived for generations, aliens from a distant planet crash land on Earth’s inhospitable frozen wastes. Surviving the harsh conditions will pose a challenge, but over time the aliens will migrate to more populated areas, with decades passing as they work to conceal their presence from their former oppressors, who continue to hunt them at any cost. San Francisco, 2283: When a mysterious craft is detected entering the solar system, Admiral James Kirk is dispatched by Starfleet to confront the vessel. He meets with an emissary from the Iramahl, a previously unknown alien race who have come in search of their brothers and sisters thought to have gone missing in this area of space centuries earlier. Having recently thrown off the last chains of subjugation by another species, the Ptaen, they now believe their lost people hold the key to saving their entire race from eventual extinction. New York, 1970: Roberta Lincoln, young protégé of the mysterious agent Gary Seven, is shocked when she receives the oddest request for help—from the future.... Summary A Starfleet monitoring station detects a cloaked ship and Kirk is assigned to take Spock and the Enterprise and investigate. When the alien ship finally responds to hails, the Enterprise makes first contact with the Iramahl, a race who until recently were occupied by the Ptaen. They explain the Ptaen genetically altered them, reducing their lifespans and creating other genetic problems. A group of Iramahl who fled their homeworld sent a message saying they had found a cure but crashed on Earth in the 19th century. A search by Starfleet finds no trace of the Iramahl in the present day so Kirk and Spock elect to search Earth's past and contact Roberta Lincoln. After many years searching, Roberta contacts the Enterprise from 1985 to report that the Earth authorities have found the crashed Iramahl ship. At her request, Kirk and Spock return to the past with her and manage to gain control of the ship and transport it to a safe location. The spaceship's new location attracts the attention of the Iramahl in hiding on Earth but also that of Ptaen hunters and a covert US military department investigating aliens. A pitched battle between the various factions leaves all the Ptaen dead and the senior US officer, Daniel Wheeler, with his memory wiped. Spock transports the Iramahl ship into the ocean where it self-destructs harmlessly. The surviving Iramahl return with Kirk and Spock to the future where they are reunited with their brethren; with their information and further research provided by McCoy and Chapel, the race has a chance of surviving. References Characters :Tonia Barrows • Canderon • Christine Chapel • Drevina • Thomas Dunning • Leah Feeze • Shanna Gilkeson • Glorick • Guinan • William Holmes • Isis • James T. Kirk • Roberta Lincoln • Senthil Masilamani • Leonard McCoy • Harrison Morrow • Heihachiro Nogura • Kenneth Sapp • Dominic Schlatter • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • T'Pril • Nyota Uhura • Daniel Wheeler • Kevin Wyatt Anardrin • Pavel Chekov • Samuel Clemens • Edwin De Haven • John Franklin • Henry Grinnell • Klingon Ambassador Kamarag • Elisha Kane • Lvonek • Mranzal • Rouviere • Antonia Salvatori • Khan Noonien Singh • Terkim • Clark Terrell Starships and vehicles : (Klingon bird-of-prey) • ( ) • ( ) • (Constitution-class) • ( ) • Locations :Alcatraz • Arctic Circle • Earth • Golden Gate Bridge • Jupiter • Jupiter Station (Early Warning Monitoring Center) • Laurentian Abyssal • New York City • New York Harbor • • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sol • Starfleet Headquarters Africa • Arkansas • Beta Omicron Delta III • Bhopal • California • Callisto • Chicago • Deadwood • Devon Island • El-Auria • Europa • Europe • Ganymede • Halimede • Hell • Idaho • India • Io • Miri's Homeworld • Neptune • Observation Station A47 • Observation Station A55 • Observation Station A61 • Philadelphia • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sierra Nevada • South Dakota • Sycorax • Yirteshna Races and cultures :Human (African • American • British • Indian) • Iramahl • Ptaen • Vulcan Gorn • Klingon • Romulan • Tholian States and organizations :Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Nova Squadron • Ptaen Consortium • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets • United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Marine Corps • United States Navy Colt's Manufacturing Company • Eastern Coalition • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Science and technology :alien • astrogator • Beta 5 computer • braking thruster • cloaking device • dilithium matrix • Feinberg receiver • food slot • glass • life support • maneuvering thruster • rifle • satellite • sensor • slingshot effect • space • time • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen • warp speed Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff • chief of Starfleet Operations • commandant • commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • officer • yeoman Other references :1845 • 1851 • 1892 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1985 • 1986 • 1992 • 1996 • 2053 • 2063 • 2266 • 2267 • 2270 • 2283 • Aldebaran whiskey • ape • apple • Bhopal disaster • bird • book • bridge • coffee • corset • decade • Eugenics Wars • five-year mission • fox • ice • Joint Chiefs of Staff • Korean War • military • monkey • moon • obsidian • operations center • planet • polar bear • Post-Atomic Horror • scurvy • seal • snow • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • Vietnam War • World War II • World War III • year • yellow alert Appendices Timeline |nextdate1 = The Peacemakers |prevdate1 = The Veil at Valcour|date2 = September 13-14, 1951 |nextdate2 = From History's Shadow |prevdate2 = From History's Shadow |date3 = November 20, 1970|nextdate3 = to be placed|prevdate3 = to be placed|date4 = May 21-26, 1971|nextdate4 = Khan, Issue 4|prevdate4 = to be placed|date5 = August 8-15, 1985|nextdate5 = Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home |prevdate5 = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 |date6 = June 25, 1986|nextdate6 = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 |prevdate6 = Whales Weep Not|date7 = November 7, 1996|nextdate7 = Research|prevdate7 = From History's Shadow }} Related stories * }} * Images External link * category:tOS novels